creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 April 2016
01:18 elo 01:21 (hi) 02:07 Hej Rycerz 02:10 Hej Nowa 02:11 grr 02:19 elo 02:21 Hej 02:21 Cześć 02:21 Aracz! 02:22 Czy Wy też macie zbugowaną stronę wiki i nie pokazuje Wam kto jest na chacie? :S 02:24 02:24 nio ;-; 02:24 Pewnie dlatego mało ludu. Bo nikt nie wie jak wspaniałe osoby tutaj siedzą 02:26 *-* 02:27 Tak zmieniając temat. Co u Ciebie? 02:27 ;-; 02:28 Jem rzodkiewki ;-; 02:28 Rzymuś! <3 02:28 Cześć Rzymek 02:28 Nowo! <3 02:30 ^-^ 02:35 Nowa 02:35 Cześć 02:35 Powiedz klucz pod wanną? :Ð 02:36 czemu 02:36 no powiedz :Ð 02:37 Nie! 02:37 Nowa, nie przechodź na ciemną stronę mocy! 02:37 Aracz 02:38 ? 02:38 Powiedz klucz pod wanną :Ð 02:38 Powiedziałem (lf) 02:39 Twuj tata kompie sie z gołą panną 02:39 xÐÐÐÐÐ 02:39 Aha 02:41 jesu 02:41 smutek, żal i rozpacz :c 02:41 Demon 02:41 :Ð 02:41 ? 02:41 powiedz klucz pod wanną 02:42 xÐ 02:42 Äha 02:42 klucz pod wanną 02:42 wut 02:42 Twój tata kompie się z gołą panną 02:43 XD DDD 02:43 bk bo wiecie papiesh 02:44 Jak dla mnie to mało zabawny żart :S 02:44 słabe 03:07 Rzymeq 03:07 pewu 03:09 Oglądam se to Barbare i nie wierze 03:09 ciągle gada o tej "rzeczywistości" a sama w tym programie komputerowym jest 03:10 mody! 03:10 Rzymek no 03:10 żyj 03:10 a co jeśli "rzeczywiści" ludzie ją tu przysłali żeby nam pomóc? 03:14 o/ 03:14 Cześć 03:15 yo 03:16 Sajk, pw 03:18 elo 03:19 hej 03:26 hej Masteruś 03:26 Hej Sajkuś 03:27 yo Mastere 03:28 Hej Demone 03:29 ło 03:29 ? 03:29 Zostałam szczęśliwym edytorem 03:29 Jestem wzruszona 03:30 Eee? 03:30 Odznaczenie dostałqm no 03:30 *dostałam 03:30 oh 03:31 zaciesz, uciesz, odpał, faza 03:31 hemoglobina 03:31 Kurczak, ryż i kreatyna 03:31 ała moje słuchawki 03:32 :v 03:32 ktoś na filmie powiedział poszłem ;-; 03:32 Najpierw masa potem masa 03:32 ;-; 03:32 Zabić go... 03:32 albo to 03:32 "Napiszcie mi wypracowanie na polski, tylko szczegułowo i z ortografiom!" 03:32 muj borze 03:33 szumioncy 03:33 Cześć Modad 03:33 Hej Aracz 03:37 Na jeja jest autocenzura gdy się napisze: "wymachuje" xD 03:37 ping here 03:39 Dobra, idę sobie od Was. Narazie 04:28 http://scr.hu/8kj8/a2cp8 04:29 (y) 04:31 "Master, ticz mi hał tu delta" 04:33 więcej kawowych cukierków 04:34 Witam 04:35 Hejo 04:35 elo 04:35 Chodzi ktoś do ZSWS w Poznaniu? 04:40 elo 04:41 Witam. Bella - Nie chodzę, ale jestem w Poznaniu. Coś potrzeba? 04:42 A jest ktoś z okolic Gołdapii? .-. 04:43 Wtf internet. 04:45 A jest może ktoś, kto skończył dawno szkołę? 04:45 pa 04:54 San nie, nie potrzeba, zresztą mieszkam w Poznaniu 04:54 Dobrze. 04:58 Znikasz. 05:01 Znikam? 05:03 Na czacie. Co chwilę. 05:05 Aa to dlatego że pisze na czacie z siostrą która jest zagranicą 05:05 Jeśli to przeszkadza to przepraszam najmocniej 05:05 Nie przeszkadza! 05:05 To dobrze 05:07 Dlaczego by miało. 05:08 Nie wiem, ale pytam bo każdy inaczej może to przyjmować 05:08 ... 05:08 Ok, rozumiem. 05:09 Fajno 05:11 "Kaczki krzyżówki rozmnażają się wyłącznie przez grupowy gwałt' 05:11 Coo??? 05:11 Co? x'D 05:11 What. 05:11 3x what combo 05:11 Haha. 05:12 Zastanawiają mnie trzy mordercze kropki w wykonaniu MaRsHuK 05:12 Ja nie wnikam w te trzy kropki 05:12 Zapowiedź destrukcji 05:13 Uszeen Dokładnie tak .v. 05:13 Tak na prawdę 05:13 Sprawdzałem czy nie mam laga. 05:13 Albo zwiechy internetu 05:13 Tutaj często mnie wyrzuca. 05:14 Bo poprawiałem pastę a mój net potrafi w takich momentach śmieszkować. .v. 05:14 I wszystko jasne 05:14 Sanguine To wina internetu nie czatu 05:14 Może tutaj widać to bardziej, może. 05:16 Potrzebuje więcej kanapeczek (temmie) 05:16 zw 05:16 Hoi, i'm Temmie! 05:16 ^^ 05:18 Mordka Temmie jest schizowa 05:19 Zgadzam sie z Sajko 05:20 Weird action 05:20 Mój kolega gra u mnie na ps3 a ja się bawię rękawiczką i się mnie zapytał czy zrobię mu glove love. ;-; 05:20 WTF?! 05:21 ♥ 05:21 o/ Kyu 05:21 Kyukaczu! <3 05:23 Hej Sajko o/ 05:23 Mars <3 05:23 Co z Pniaczem? 05:23 Dawno go tu nie było. ;-; 05:23 Dzień DObry 05:23 o/ 05:24 Jest zajęty 05:27 jj 05:27 Mam pełen talerz kanapeczek (temmie) 05:28 Smacznego 05:28 thx 05:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKNAeKlezYs 05:30 (y) 05:34 Cześć RIKO 05:34 Co u Ciebie RIKO? 05:36 Podejrzane 05:36 .v. 05:36 Szykują rajd? xD 05:36 ta rajd 05:36 w przypadku rico chyba rajd do lodówki 05:36 x'D 05:36 xp 2016 04 15